User talk:Lhikan634
Welcome Hi, welcome to Huntik Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Huntik Fanon Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Re:Admin I would like to be an admin at this wikia. :) — Quilafa (talk) 08:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:04, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Canon Characters Hi :D listen can I(or we as users in gerneal) write bios for canon character here if we for example change their backround in our fanfics? NinaVale (talk) 01:33, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Request for Removal Hii mi again...sorry to bother but I would like to you remove most of my Heart of Darkness eps...I started to rewrite the stuff....I have already copied the eps I didn't change(not too much anyway)...so...the episodw with Willblade I think called Knight of the Wllblade or something...can stay...Phoenix arc(Ashes and Dead Magic Island) too. I would like to ask for removal of the rest, since I am but a humble user and I do not have acces to such options. NinaVale (talk) 21:09, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Unused Files as to Nina's new picture I think I read here that moderation of Huntik images is allowed...you didn't have problems with Adalberto's and other pictures....I changed Billy's picture since I couldn't use another one...NinaVale (talk) 15:08, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Huh? I don't even know what files are you talking about :P. If I don't use them then fine...also Heart of Darkness files should be going down. Faces Like Mine stays but the other story should be going down as it's discontinied. NinaVale (talk) 11:36, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Eldeeb Cancel my Acount and delete my page Dragun.Also my Eldeeb999 one. Request for Removal Hey. sometime ago I asked to delete my fanfics and additional pages. I've asked only for Heart of Darkness but if you could delete ALL my fics and pages for them I'd be really grateful. NinaVale (talk) 18:20, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes all the pages. NinaVale (talk) 21:02, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for removal NinaVale (talk) 13:46, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Edits Hi, Lhikan634, just curious if you're also the editor for the wikipedia for huntik, you look like a real good writer and you're definitely a very serious guy. I ask this now because i just discovered this wikia (can you belive that?) and also cause i have no idea how to PM anyone (even if it's possible). Skull slasher (talk) 14:39, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Quick Request Hey Lhikan634, Just one to sort out a few things about the rules, 1. Are we not allowed to link any of the pages in the fanon to the main wiki? Like for example Titans. Is it because we cant mention any of the existing titans in the main universe, or because you dont want us linking pages outside of the fanon wiki? 2. Anyway we could have an adoption system? Mainly because there are many empty pages consisiting of only the infobox and name of the article. Most of the authors like Crimson seem to have left the wiki for good, leaving a ton of empty pages. 3. Last but not least, could we implement a badge system? Thanks for all your time! Best regards, ''The Eye In The Sky'' 18:33, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Hi! This is Choryunami from DeviantArt! I decided to try and make an account on here too: it looks like a lot of fun! Even though it's going to take me some time to get used to how it works exactly... ^_^ Thanks again for contacting me on DA and for all your great info and advice! Singerbreeze (talk) 22:16, May 6, 2018 (UTC) I need your help with something, Deleting Can you delete everything I've created except for Creeper? CrimsonChaos99 (talk) 03:47, October 25, 2019 (UTC) I added every thing I want you to delete to the Candidates for Deletion category CrimsonChaos99 (talk) 02:57, October 26, 2019 (UTC) Help I also need help coming up with a name for Desert King. I've been thinking about Desert King Khonvoum but I'm not sure I like the sound of it. If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears. CrimsonChaos99 (talk) 16:39, October 29, 2019 (UTC)